The Avatar and the Jinchuriki
by super sayiman
Summary: This is a story where the Avatar is not the only one that is reincarnated. Watch as the Avatar and our favorite blond Jinchuriki take on the world. (Rated M for depictions of intimacy). (Korra x Naruto).
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Okay so as you know I am continuing this story about a Legend of Korra and Naruto crossover. The original author discontinued this story without even finishing book 2 of The Legend of Korra. I got into trouble the first time so this will have a new title that you can see.**

 **I am always looking for new ideas so if you have any to improve the story leave them in the comments or message me.**

 **Okay let's get started.**

 **0 Hospital in Republic city 0**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A women named Lin Beifong with black hair and a scar on her face screamed in pain as another contraction hit. Lin was holding her mother Toph Beifongs hand as she lay in a hospital bed giving birth to her son. The reason for why Lins husband couldn't be there is because he died a few months earlier.

"Lin just breath you are going to be fine" Toph tried to sooth her daughter as she watched her in intense pain. Lin had been in labor for 10 hours but it felt more like 10 days.

Toph was in her metal bending uniform. She was on duty when Lin went into labor.

"Shut…up…mom" Lin said panting in-between her contractions. Her hands were balled into fists and she was gritting her teeth. She was already stressed enough, she didn't need her mother coddling her

"Okay Mrs. Beifong you can start pushing now" The doctor said as he got ready to help deliver the baby.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THIS BRAT OUT OF ME!" Lin screamed as she just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hehe, I remember saying the exact same thing when I gave birth to you and Su" Toph said recalling the memory of when she was giving birth.

Toph was brought out of her thoughts as Lin screamed as she pushed with all her might.

 **0 In the hall 0**

Tenzin was holding his wife Pemas hand as they listened to Lins screams.

"I hope Lin is okay?" Pema said with worry for her friend.

"Don't worry Pema, Lin is strong, she will be fine" Tenzin said trying to reassure his wife.

Tenzin and Lin used to be in a relationship together. At least until Tenzin broke up with Lin and started dating Pema. Lin was hurt at first and became cold to everyone except her mother. Until she got a new partner on the force. A man named Minato Kazou, he had spiky golden hair and emerald green eyes. He was the man she loved and the father of her child and it pained Lin dearly that he couldn't be here to watch the birth of his son.

But Lin couldn't really think about that now as she was in too much pain.

 **0 In hospital room 0**

Lin was left breathing heavy from pushing again.

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE, THIS BRAT IS ALREADY PUTTING ME THROUGH HELL AND HE ISN'T EVEN BORN YET!" Lin screamed as she was nearing exhaustion.

"Not much longer Mrs. Beifong I can see the head just a little more" The doctor said as he got ready to catch the baby.

"You hear that Lin it's almost over and soon you will be able to hold your baby boy, You just need to push a little more" Toph said as she was happy that her grandson would soon be born, and happy that she would be getting her hand back as she felt Lin was going to rip it off.

"Okay just a little more I can do that" Line said as she prepared to push again.

 **0 In an area between dimensions 0**

The nine tailed fox spirit kurama watched what was going on.

" **Is this really the next life you're giving my partner?"** Kurama asks skeptical that this was the best choice of lives for him.

" **Yes, and why are you complaining?" You are the one who whines about him being an idiot in other lives, He will be much smarter in this life then the first one"** A female voice says.

" **Okay I admit to that but why couldn't we go with that sayien he already loves orange so it fits"** Kurama says.

" **I said no he is not meant to go there, this one is perfect"** The female voice says.

" **Fine, but who will he end up with, that Asami girl you talked about, or someone else?"** Kurama asks.

" **Why the new avatar of course"** The voice says.

" **What are you serious?"** Kurama says in disbelief.

" **Yes they will do well together, if he isn't as dense as in past lives"** The voice says.

" **You know for a goddess that gives life where it's needed you really like to pick and chose where he is sent, you know just because you are his mother and you became a goddess when you died doesn't mean you can do that, isn't that right Kushina?"** Kurama asks her with a smug grin.

Kushina had been brought to Kami when she died against the nine tails and was asked if she wanted to be trained to become the goddess of life. In return she would get to watch hert5 son grow up and watch over him. Kushina spent the next 100 years training to become a goddess. She watched her son grow, get married, have children and become Hokage. When he died Kushina asked Kami if he could be reincarnated so she could continue to watch over him. Kami agreed to this and now when Naruto dies he is reincarnated into a new life. Now he was getting a new one.

" **Oh, shut up!"** The now named Kushina said.

" **No!, but what about the others that were reincarnated?"** Kurama asks curious.

" **They will be helping him, Killer bee has already met with your brother the eight tails"** Kushina said.

" **Yes those two always did have some sort of connection"** Kurama says remembering their bond with each other.

" **You also have a bond with him"** Kushina said.

" **I have a bond with the original not these worthless copies, none of them could ever match up to Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi"** Kurama said revealing that he only likes the original Naruto.

" **Are you calling my son worthless?"** Kushina asked getting a little angry.

" **N-N-N-No, of course not"** Kurama responds nervously.

" **Good, now remember once Naruto is born you will need to leave to watch over him"** Kushina said.

" **Yea yea I know, I have done this before"** Kurama responded.

" **Good now you will only reveal the truth to him when the time is right, probably after he starts his relationship with the avatar"** Kushina tells Kurama.

" **I have a question, why the avatar"** Kurama questioned.

" **What do you mean why the avatar?"** Kushina asked.

" **What I am saying is why are you so dead set on Naruto ending up with the avatar?"** Kurama asked.

 **I'm not dead set on anything, I just think they would make a cute couple"** Kushina said happily **.**

" **Women"** Kurama said board.

" **What was that?"** Kushina asked threateningly.  
 **"Nothing, nothing at all Kushina"** Kurama said nervously.

" **Good now you might want to get going and take your form so you can watch over him"** Kushina told Kurama.  
 **"I know, and I don't have to leave yet, I have a few years of peace"** Kurama said not wanting to leave and miss the show of his partners birth.

 **0 In hospital room 0**

Lin gave one final scream and fell down on the bed exhausted. She opened her eyes to the sound of a crying baby boy.

The doctor cut the cord, cut the cord and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

The doctor passed the baby to Toph who took him to Lin.  
"Hello little munchkin, lets take you to see your mom" Toph said to the baby with a smile as she took him to Lin who was still breathing heavy.

Lin opened her eyes and looked to her left to see her mother walking over to her with her son. Toph passed Lin her still crying son who she gladly accepted and brought him down to her chest and held him.

As Lin held her son she was amazed by how much he resembled his father. He had a small amount of blond hair, and his fathers face.

"SSSHHH, it's okay mommy's here, Naruto" Lin said trying to get her son to calm down.

After hearing his mothers voice Noruto stopped crying and opened his eyes. Lin looked into his emerald green eyes. After a few minutes of staring Naruto smiled making him look even more adorable.

"You did well kiddo" Toph said proud that her daughter had finally started a family of her own. Maybe now she would lighten up.

"Yea, he's beautiful isn't he mom" Lin asked her mother while never breaking eye contact with her son.

"I would agree but I am blind" Toph said.

"Oh, oh yea sorry" Lin apologized forgetting that her mother is blind.

"It's fine, I won't hold it against you, you've been through a lot. Toph said waving it off.

Naruto brought his hand out and tried to reach for Lins hair. But instead Lin let him grab her finger. "He has a strong grip, he's going to be a powerful earthbender, I can tell" Lin said as she felt Narutos grip in her finger.

Well he does come from a line of powerful earthbenders, I would be surprised if the little munchkin didn't inherit your skills" Toph said agreeing with her daughter.

 **0**

Tenzin and Pema are allowed into the room to see the baby. Pema is the one who comes to Lins side first while Tenzin stands back worried that Lin might still be on edge. Pema looks at the baby and her breath is taken away. The air acolyte is in awe of the little boy.

It made her want her own

"Lin he's adorable" Pema told Lim still in awe.

"Hay Tenzin, get your butt over here and see your godson" Lin said in an amused tone.

"So this is really him" Tenzin said looking at the baby boy then looked to his wife.  
"Yep the little munchkins name is Naruto Beifong" Toph said.

"Tenzin maybe you and Pema should start having kids?" Lin said.

"I'll think about it" Tenzin said.

Lin noticed Naruto starting to fall asleepand felt tired herself.  
"I think it's time we let these two rest, they have had a stressful day and I need to get back to the council" Tenzin said leaving.

Lin looked at her son and smiled falling asleep with him.

 **0 In between dimensions 0**

" **Finally he has been born, it's about time"** Kurama said.

" **Yes now Naruto can start his new life"** Kushina said looking at her sleeping son.

" **I guess we have some time to kill until the avatar is born because I do not sense that she has been born yet"** Kurama said to Kushina.

" **Yes we will wait"** Kushina said.

 **0 3 weeks in the south pole 0**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A women with black hair blue eyes and tanned skin screamed as another contraction hit. This womens name was senna and right now she was giving birth to her first child. Her husband Tonraq was holding his wifes hand as she writhed in pain. She has been in labor for nine hours

"DAMN YOU TONRAQ YOU DID THIS TO ME, WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Senna screamed.

"I know honey I love you two, it's not going to be much longer I promise" Tonraq said trying to calm his wife.

 **0 Outside the hut 0**

Tenzins mother katara and her daughter Kya were waiting outside incase anything went rong and they needed a medic fast.

"This is taking such a long time, you think she's going to be oaky mom?" Kya asked her mother.

"Yes Senna is strong, she will be just fine" Katara told her daughter.

 **0 In hut**

"Ad push" The doctor told Senna as she pushed screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Your almost there Senna just a little more" Tonraq told her.

"SHUT UP!" Senna screamed as she pushed.

 **0 In between dimensions 0  
"This is taking almost as long as Naruto, how much longer do I have to wait to see my partners new mate?" **Kurama asked annoyed that he has to wait for so long.

" **Not much longer, just be patient"** Kushina told him getting annoyeg by his whining.

 **0 In hut 0**

Senna collapsed onto the bed exhausted but the sounds of a crying baby girl could be heard. The doctor cut the cord, cleaned the baby off and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. The doctor passed the baby to Tonraq.  
"Take your baby to your wife" The doctor said and Tonraq nodded.

Tonraq brought his new born daughter to Senna and passed into her waiting arms. Senna looked at her baby with tears in her eyes. The baby looked just like her mother. The baby stopped crying feeling her mothers warmth and opened her eyes. Blue eyes looking into blue eyes.

"She's beautiful" Senna whispered.

"That she is" Tonrak says and kisses his wife.

"Hello my little Korra, welcome to world, I know you're going to do great things" Senna said as she kissed her daughters forehead.

Katara and Kya watched with smiles.

 **0 In between dimension 0  
"Well are you satisfied, she's finally born?" Kushina asked.**

" **Yes I am, well I guess I better get going and take my physical form" Kurama says getting ready to leave.**

" **Okay, remember I'll be watching you" Kushina said with a smirk.**

" **Yea yea I know" Kureama said heading to the physical world.**

" **Stay safe Naruto and make me proud" Kushina says.**

 **To be continued.**

 **AN:**

 **Well that completes chapter one I am proud to say that this story is under way. Now if you read the original story you should now this chapter wasn't there. I made this chapter as my own prologue.**

 **These are naruto characters I will be putting into the story and when.**

 **Killer Bee – Book two**

 **Boruto and Himawari – Book four Naruto and Korras kids**

 **Kakashi – Book three or four**

 **If there are any more characters you want put in let me know.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. An

**AN:**

 **Okay I am sorry you guys I don't mean to make you wait so long but don't worry the next chapter is on the way I just am going through hell at home. We are getting ready to renovate and I don't have a lot of time to work on chapters.**

 **But things are calming down know and I have more free time But here is some upcoming events in the Legend of Korra Naruto crossover.**

 **Narutos twin sister – Explanation of how they mister her in chapter one later.**

 **Nine tails Naruto and spirit Korra vs Unavatu.**

 **Family trouble with Naruto Lin and Su.**

 **The wedding.**

 **There are a few things that will happen in the future and get ready for chapter 2 next week.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Republic City

**AN:  
Well finally I give you chapter 2.**

 **0**

17 years later

"You might as well get used to it because mom told me to look after you" A teen said.

The teen was a handsome youth with spiky sun-kissed blond hair coming down to just above his eyes. (Hair in shippuden). Along with emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin. The teen was wearing the usual metalbending uniform.

This young man was Naruto Beifong and he was talking to a young women sitting beside him in his car. This young woman had long blond hair that went to her mid back. She also had green eyes like Naruto. She wore a green t-shirt, black pants and green sandals.

This woman was Naruko Beifong. Narutos twin sister.

"I still don't understand why you have to babysit me" Naruko whined.

"I guess it's moms payback for you dying her hair orange while she was sleeping. I've never seen her that mad at anyone before" Naruto chuckled as he said to his sister.

"I can" Naruko said with a smirk.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"That time when you painted her car and uniform orange. She completely flipped" Naruko said as she laughed at the memory.

"Oh yea I never made that mistake again" Naruto said as he shuddered.

"Now you're just a boring rule fallowing cop" Naruko said.  
"Hey I'm not boring. I just know when to prank and who to prank. Unlike you" Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Naruko asked curious.

"Well lets start when you stink bombed the police station. Or that time you put a whole bottle of hot sauce in my soup. Or today when I found you about to paint the face of Avatar Aangs statue pink" Naruto said numbering off different times her pranks went bad.

"Okay I get it but you painted Aangs statue too" Naruko protested.  
"Yea but I wasn't caught before I did it little sister" Naruto said poking her forehead.

"Stop calling me little. I'm only fifteen minutes younger than you Naruto" Naruko pouted.

(Flash back)

Lin was about to fall asleep when she felt a familiar pain. Pema noticed this and asked the doctor what was wrong with her.

As the doctor checked he got a surprise. "I can see a head. We have another baby on the way" The doctor said.

"Another I'm having twins?" Lin asked as she looked like she was going to panic.

"Yes Lin you're having twins" Toph said as she took Naruto from her.

"Okay Lin you are going to give me a push when I say go" The doctor said.

5 minutes later Lin fell back on the bed completely exhausted as the cries of another baby filled the room. The doctor cut the cord and cleaned the baby wrapping it in a pink blanket revealing it to be a girl. The doctor handed the baby to Lins waiting arms as Toph handed Lin her son.

"A boy and a girl. I never would have expected twins" Lin said as she began to cry tears of joy as she looked into the green eyes of her daughter who had now stopped crying and Naruto who had woken up.

"Do you have a name for her?" Pema asked.  
"Naruko" Lin replied.

"So Naruto and Naruko. I think there great names. I am so proud of you Lin" Toph says.

Thanks mom" Lin says as she looks at Toph and then back to her children.

(Flashback end)

"It still counts Naruko. I was born first" Naruto said with a smirk.

"What more could I expect from the person every teenager looks up too to look down on someone" Naruko said looking away.

"Hey I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just like playing around you know" Naruto says trying to make his sister feel better.

"Got ya. I could never stay mad at you Naruto" Naruko says sticking her tongue out and making a cute face.  
"Come on Naruko why'd you have to do that. I actually thought I hurt your feelings" Naruto said pouting.

"Any way I can get the edge on my big brother" Naruko smiled and Naruto smiled.

"So do you have a date planed with one of your fan girls?" Naruko said teasing Naruto knowing he usually had a swarm of fan girls asking him for dates.

"No" Naruto said plainly.

"Why not. You need to start getting out there. You can't spend all your time with your mom and sister" Naruko said poking her brother to see if he was interested in anyone.  
"Because those fan girls are just annoying" Naruto said irritated.

"Well why don't you let me help. I have some more friends that would love to date you" Naruko said with a sweet smile.

"No. Everyone you set me up with is just as bad as my fan girls" Naruto said.

"Well can you blame them for getting the chance to go on a date with Naruto Beifong Republic cities golden boy? The most desired by woman" Naruko questions her brother.

"No I guess not. But I would like to find a girl who doesn't just care about my money, my fame or my name" Naruto says sadly

"Don't worry Naruto you'll find someone eventually" Naruko says patting his head.

Naruto just grumbled.

"So are you taking me to the station?" Naruko asked.

"Yea I have some paperwork to finish up" Naruto shivered after saying paperwork.

"Still don't like paper work?" Naruko asked.

"Heck no. I still have nightmares about it" Naruto said.

"Yea I bet" Naruko chuckled.

"Speaking about my job, I still don't know why you didn't come to work with me and mom on the force?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had asked naruko countless times to join him and their mom but she always refused.  
"This again I told you and I told mom a thousand times that I have no interest in becoming a cop" Naruko said irritated that this was coming up again.

"Okay fine. But you need to find a job" Naruto said and then the radio sounded and Naruto picked up.

"Naruto here" Naruto said.

"Lieutenant Naruto this is Lee" The officer on the other end now named Lee says.

"Hey Lee how's it going" Naruto says to his friend.

"I am good Naruto but we have a little situation here" Lee says getting Narutos attention.

"I'm on my way" Naruto says turning off the radio and heading to the police station.

 **0 At police station 0**

"Naruko stay here" Naruto tells his sister who just rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Naruto!" A young man asked.

This young man was wearing a metal bending uniform. He had a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Hey bushy brow" Naruto says.

Lee sighs. "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that at work?" Lee asks.

"Man you're no fun on the job. It's as if you are a completely different person" Naruto says.

"So what is the problem?" Naruto asks.

"A young woman brought in on account for property damage but that is not the problem" Lee says.

"What else is there?" Naruto asks curious.

"She claims to be the Avatar" lee said.

"The Avatar?" Naruto said getting exited.

"Yes hears the description. Around your age. Water tribe clothing, Tanned skin, Blue eyes and a pony tail" Lee says.

"Interesting so where is she now?" Naruto says.

"In the interrogation room with the chief" Lee says.

"Oh no" Naruto said.

"Are you going to have a look?" lee asked handing Naruto some paperwork.

"Of course I am I always wanted to meet the Avatar" Naruto says running off.

The teen walked down the hall and opened the interrogation room door. He saw both his chief officer and a pretty water tribe girl talking.

"Fine than I want to talk to whoever's in charge" The water tribe girl said.

"You're looking at her lady Avatar that's chief Beifong" Naruto said.

"Lieutenant Naruto what are you doing here during my interrogation?" The chief asked in a neutral tone.

"I was excited to meet the new Avatar and I guess it got the better of me again" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll discuss this latter lieutenant" The chief said turning away.

"Wait Beifong. Lin beifong you're Tophs Daughter" The girl said in happiness.

"What of it? And Naruto I thought you were supposed to be watching Naruko?" Lin asked.

"I am. She's waiting outside" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Wait back on topic. Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the saved the world together" The girl said.

"That's ancient history and it's got dittile squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You just can't waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place" The chief said to the girl but then another officer opened the door window and talked.

"Chief Councilman Tenzin is here" The nameless officer said.

"Lin sighs. "Let him in" Lin says in a dull tone and rose from her seat.

Naruto turned to see Tenzin walk in.

"Tenzin… Sorry I got a little side tracked on my way to see you" The Avatar said.

Tenzin took a deep breath turned to Lin and smiled. "Lin you are looking radiant as usual and Naruto exhalent to see you again my boy" Tenzin told Lin and Naruto.

"Always a pleasure Tenzin" Naruto said politely.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic city? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin asked aggressively.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will stay put" Tenzin responded.

"But" The Avatar tried to argue but was cut off by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages" He said.

Lin looked at Korra then back to Tenzin and sighed. She then released the cuffs through metalbending. "Fine get her out of my city"

"Always a pleasure Lin, Naruto. Let's go Korra"

"Tenzin wait" Lin said as Tezin turned around.

"Not that I don't trust you to send the Avatar home but Naruto I want you to escort these two to air temple island" Lin said surprising Tenzin but putting a smile on Narutos face.

"Yes chief" Naruto says and leaves with them.

"Oh and Naruto bring Natruko with you just to keep her out of trouble" Lin says with a smirk. Happiness left Narutos face as he knew that this was payback for him interrupting her interrogation.

As they walked out Lin gave Korra the 'I'm watching you' hand sign and Korra returned it.

Naruto just gave a light chuckle at this.

"As they walked through the hallway Tenzin looked at Naruto and spoke. "Naruto you really don't need to escort us. I know the way back to air temple island"

Naruto smirked and looked at Tenzin. "That hurts uncle Tenzin can't I spend some time with my godfather? Besides it was a direct order from the chief so I can't refuse" Naruto looked down.

"Godfather?" Korra questioned the relationship between her Airbending master and the handsome Lt.

"Wait…Handsome?" Korra thought with a small blush.

"Korra let me introduce you to Lieutenant Naruto Beifong, Lins son" Tenzin said.

"Wait, the chief's son. How can someone like that have a son like you? You must be adopted" Korra said not believing that they could be related.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted in Indignity.

Korra laughed and scratched the back of her head.

Naruto shrugged "Relax uncle Tenzin she just met mom when she's at work so I can understand. But she is a good person" Naruto said with a smile looking at Korra.

"Is there any other reason that you're escorting us Naruto?" Tenzin asked seeing the way he was interacting with Korra.

"I wanted to meet the water princess here of course" Naruto said still smiling.

"Water princess?" Korra muttered.

"I like to give nicknames to my friends" Naruto says.

"But I don't even know you though" Korra answered as she crossed her arms.

Naruto gave Korra an eloquent bow. "A pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra I'm Naruto Beifong"

Korra returned the bow while trying not to blush which she failed miserably at.

"that's a change from the other girls he's talked to" Tenzin muttered.

"So who is this Naruko person the chief talked about. She sounds important?" Korra asks interested.

"Well she's my-" Naruto said but was interrupted.  
"NARUTO WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG!" A familiar blond girl said.

"Sister" Naruto finished and sighed.

"Naruko meet Avatar Korra. Water princess meet my twin sister Naruko Beifong" Naruto said without excitement.

"Twin sister? You guys do look alike. Which one of you is older? Korra asked the blonds.  
"I'm older by fifteen minutes" Naruto said.

"So this is the Avatar? This is why you were taking forever?" Naruko asked her brother.

"Yes and we will be joining her on air temple island" Naruto answered his sister.

"Awesome I haven't been there in a while" Naruko said in excitement.

"Yea ever since Tenzin caught you teaching his kids how to prank" Naruto chuckled.

"We never speak of that" Naruko said darkly in her brother's face and Korra laughed lightly.

"So why don't you speak of that?" Korra asked curious.

"Well she taught them what she knew of pranking which she learned from me but they turned her teachings back on her. It was hilarious" Naruto said but then Naruko slapped the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I said we never speak of that" Naruko said right in his face.

As they were talking Korra turned to Tenzin.  
"Tenzin please don't send me back home" Korra pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the white lotus" He said.

"Katara agreed with that I should come. She said my destiny is in republic city. Korra argued.

"Don't bring my mother into this" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

"You're going to have to buy me a week's worth of ramen not to face my rath" Naruko said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I should just give you my entire wallet" Naruto said giving up arguing with his sister.

"Look I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay Republic city does need you. But it needs me too" Korra said.

Tenzin struggled with coming up with an argument to Korra's words, but he was tongue tied.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer who was being licked by said polar bear dog.

 **0 Republic city docks 0**

Natruto watched as Korra started to head towards the white lotus members so she could return to the South Pole. Personally he wanted to get to know the girl better…Stupid Tenzin. But maybe the conversation he had with him would change things.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking with Tenzin and Naruko while Korra walked in front with Naga (Polar bear dog). Then Naruto started to speak.

"She's right you know" Naruto says to Tenzin.

"Excuse me" Tenzin asked.

"About the city needing her. We need her here" Naruto says.

"But she isn't ready" Tenzin argued.

"And she never will be if she doesn't get the help she needs. You're the only one who can teach her Airbending" Naruto said as Naruko nodded.

Tenzin just looked at Korra deep in thought.

(Flashback end)  
Suddenly two air gliders landed next to Korra and Tenzin's three children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo ran to the young Avatar.

"Korra!" They each shouted.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki excitedly.

Korra knelt down and put a hand on both Jinora and Ikki's shoulders. "No, I'm sorry Ikki I have to go home now"

"Aw" Said Ikki.

"Hey guys" Naruto and Naruko said walking up to them.

"Naruto, Naruko!" They said in happiness.

"Are you going to try and keep Korra here? You always said it would be awesome to meet her?" Ikki asked in hope.

"Sorry Ikki it's not my call, but I can it was great to meet her" He said as he gave the water tribe girl a smile.

Korra returned it and walked to the ship ready to take her home.

"Wait" Tenzin said as he stepped forward. "I've done my best to guide republic city towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I shoud put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy" Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You may stay here and train Airbending here with me" Korra gasped. "Republic city needs its Avatar once again" He finished.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered.

The kids cheered also and she hugged them all together.

Naruto walked up to Tenzin and Grinned.

"Don't say one word Naruto. And don't even think about it Naruko" Tenzin said as he stopped Naruto from speaking and Naruko from giving him a bear hug. They both just pouted.

"I'll try to keep her out of trouble but I now know why grandma wanted to go with Aang. She knew it would be an adventure and I can tell it will be the same with Korra" Naruto said smiling.

"You can say that again" Naruko said agreeing with her brother.

Tenin just groaned.

 **0 The next day at Republic city town hall 0**

Naruto stood in uniform nest to his mother as Korra stood on the podium as she sterted her speech. The reason Naruko wasn't there was because Naruto left her on Air temple island and she was too lazy to get out of bed which Naruto found odd because she usually was up before him but he knew she hated reporters just like him.

Korra cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Korra, Your new Avatar"

The crowd cheered.

"Does this mean you're moving to Republic city?" A reporter asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?"  
"Will you be working with chief or lieutenant Beifong and the police?"

"Um, yes, I am defiantly here to stay, but honestly I don't have a plan yet. See I'm still in training, but look…All I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and…I believe we can make his dream a reality" Korra said sincerely. "I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here. Thank you Republic city!"

"Alright, that's all the questions the Avatar can answer for today" Tenzin said as he rushed Korra off the stage.

Lin started to head back to the station and turned to Naruto. "Naruto? Are you returning to the station?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I think that it's best that I watch over my new friend. She's still new to the city you know. And I can't leave Naruko alone you know that" He said with a grin.

Lin sighed and rubbed her temple, why must her son be so much like her mother when she was a child and her daughter was a lot like someone she would rather not talk about. "Very well keep an eye on her…Professionally of course" She said with a small smile getting a rise out of the boy.

Nsaruto blushed. "Mom!"

Lin laughed and walked away.

"Now she gets a sense of humor" He muttered with a twitching eye as he fallowed Korra and Tenzin.

"Haha she got you good" Naruko said as she appeared behinf him.  
"Where did you come from?" Naruto sad shocked.

"I was here the whole time watching the show" Naruko said with a wide grin.

"Naruto just sighed and continued walking.

 **0 The next day at Air temple island 0**

"And in the final round the buzzardwasps won with a decisive knockout" Korra said excitedly as she read the paper. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro-bending matches?" She asked excitedly.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending" Tenzin argued.

"Come on Tenzin, I've dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena" Korra said as she pointed to the area across the lake.

"Korra you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish you're Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island" He said.

"Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" She asked as she pointed to the WL sentries guarding the dining hall.

"Yes, in order to learn Airbending, I believe you require a calm and quiet environment free from any distractions" Tenzin lectured.

"Alright you're the master" Korra said reluctantly.

"Well you may not get to see some pro-bending matches but there are still things to do here" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Korra asked in surprise.

Naruto was out of his uniform and he was wearing a green tank top and green shorts. What caught Korras eye was a black bracelet on his left bicep.

"I stayed the night along with Naruko" He replied as if it was nothing.

"Don't you have work Naruto? And where is Naruko? Tenzin said nervous as he knew whenever Naruto was on the island with Naruko he was always the test dummy for new pranks and as soon as he thought that Naruko appeared behind him and smashed a pie in his face. Tenzin wiped the pie off his face now red with anger as the twins were laughing.

Naruko wore a short sleeve green shirt and baggy grey pants.

"Well to answer both of your questions Tenzin I'm doing my job and Naruko's right behind you" Naruto said once he stopped laughing.

Tenzin sighed. Lin assigned you to watch Korra and since Naruko is already here you can watch her too? Tenzin asked but already knew the answer.

"Yep" He answered grinning.

"So you're basically spying on me" Korra asked in suspicion.

"Not really water princess. I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get to spend time with my friend and I can keep my sister out of trouble" Naruto said looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry too much about it Korra. Naruto's actually pretty fun when he's not at work" Naruko says walking out of the room to prank someone else.

 **0 Are Temple training ground 0**

"So, what do you think of Korra, Naruto huh huh?" Ikki asked Naruto excitedly as they waited for Tenzin and Korra.

Naruto was deep in thought. "Well she's headstrong, adventurous and doesn't know how Republic city works"

"Why's that" Ikki asked.

"How her entrance to the city went. She was arrested and interrogated by mom in the first few hours" Naruto said as the three kids shivered as they knew how his mother is.

"Anyway she's defiantly egger to help people which is cool, oh and she's got an awesome ponytail" Her said nodding.

"I still don't get why you like ponytails so much. It's just creepy" Naruko said to her brother and glad she wasn't like that.

"Yea Korra and Naruto are goanna get married" Ikki shouted.

"What are you talking about?" He said in surprise.

"You always said you like girls with ponytails and both of you are super strong benders. And and and Korra could stay longer if you did and I could be the flower girl and you could have really cute babies that we could play with" Ikki continued excitedly.

"Ikki calm down" Jinora said.

Ikki just grinned at her older sister. "Why? Are you afraid that Naruto is goanna marry Korra and not you because you-" Ikki was cut off by Jinora's hand over her mouth as she blushed.

"Not another word" Jinora hissed quietly.

Ikki nodded and her sister let her go.

"Don't listen to what she says Naruto, she's just weird" Jinora said while still blushing as Naruko rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, But in a good way" Naruto smiled at the two.

"You know Naruto I think you and Korra would make a good match" Naruko said with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto said.

"You heard me. I think you and Korra are a good match. And you won't go out with any of the people mom and me set you up with" Naruko said still smirking.

"Can we please stop talking about my love life?" Naruto asked.

They saw Korra in an Airbender uniform and tenzin entering the training ground.

"Korra's goanna airbend, Korra's goanna airbend!" Ikki said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked as she looked at the large training device.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his oldest child.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them" Jinora said as she gave a text book answer.

"Seems easy enough" Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki added.

Tenzin stepped forward and sent out a gust of wind that made the gates spin.

Tenzin took out a leaf. "The key is to be like the leaf" He said as he sent the leaf through the gates. "Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate" Tenzin finished.

Jinora weaved through the gates as Tenzin added commentary.

"Airbending is all about spiral movement. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice"

Jinora made it to the other side of the gates and sent another guts of air in and the gates starts spinning again.

"Let's do this" Korra said with determination.

"This is going to probably end badly. Maybe I should get the first aid kit?" Naruto said as korra entered the gates.

They watched as Korra tryed to go through the gates as she bounced off each one and was flown out the entrance.

"That had to hurt" Naruko said and Naruto nodded.

Korra got up to try for a second time.

"Don't force you're way through!" Jinora said.

"Dance, Dance like the wind!" Ikki said

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Naruto commented.

Tenzin nodded. Thank you Naruto" As he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm goanna go see if Pema needs anything. Not that I don't like seeing someone humiliate themselves but this is too painful to watch" Naruko said as she fallowed Naruto.

 **0 Later that night 0**

"Airbend" Korra said as she shot her hands forward at a picture of Lin Beifong.

"What is wrong with me? Airbend!" She continues.

Nothing happened and Korra got frustrated shooting a fire ball at the paper"  
"Still having trouble water princes?"

Korra turned to see Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Korra said awkwardly Knowing that she had just used his mothers picture as target practice.

"You shouldn't let today get you down water princes, it was only your first day of Airbender training" Naruto said.

"And don't feel bad about my mom's picture. She's not the first Beifong to be used as target practice" Naruto said.

"Really?" Korra said curious.

"Yea, word of advice don't get on Naruko's bad side or you could spend a few days in the hospital. Mom and me learned that the hard way" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"She really did that?" korra said shocked.

"Yea to us and any guy stupid enough to hit on her so don't feel bad" Naruto said remembering the officers around his age the hit in his sister and ended up in the hospital.

"Korra looked at him. "Thanks, but I feel that I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender you know"

"That's what I thought when I tried the gates when I was younger"

"Wait you tried the gates? But you're not an airbender" She stated.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't learn from other styles of bending. I was interested in air bending ever since grandma Toph told me about her adventures with Avatar Aang. So it was a good learning experience.  
"So basically even though you're not an airbender you can get through the gates" She said with a pout since she was supposed to be an airbender and she couldn't so it.

"Yep it took me 4 months. I was really frustrated because I needed to get out of my earthbending mentality and learn to be free moving instead of grounded" He said with a grimace.

"So how does this help me" She asked curiously.

"Simple if I, one of the best earthbenders in the city can do an airbending exercise, Than the Avatar can do it too. I will just take some time" He said reassuringly.

"Cocky aren't you?" She asked smiling.

"When you have learned from the greatest earthbender of all time and the creator of metalbending you can say stuff like that" He said grinning.

"So Toph taught you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yea when I was little she and mom both taught me and Naruko what they knew in earthbending and metalbending" He said.

"So how did the training go?" She asked.

"It was hard at first but me and Naruko picked up the lessons pretty quikelly. We both learned allot and were advanced for kids our age" He said.

"Really how much so?" She asked curiously.

"Well the bullies who thought we were just stuck up rich kids learned just how skilled we were the hard way" Naruto said remembering the detentions they got for beating up bullies.

"They taught us pretty cool stuff. Grandma also taught us how to sense vibrations in the ground" He said.

"That has to be awesome?" She asked.

"Mom says it's good when interrogating someone and I agree" He said.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that bracelet?" korra asked.

Naruto looked at his left bicep. "Oh, have you ever heard of the space earth story?"

Korra smiled. "Yeah master Katara said how a flaming rock fell from the sky when they were in fire nation territory and how her brother Sokka forged a sword out of it"

"Yep but he saved a small piece and gave it to my grandma and she gave it to me before she left on her trip" Naruto said.

"So why did she give it to you and not Naruko?" Korra asked.

"She said I might find a better use for it. She also said she sees a lot of herself in me" Naruto said with a smile.

Korra smiled at the story and then heard some radio static.

The two of them heard the radio chatter in the distance talking about pro-bending.

Naturally Korra decided to listen in and Naruto fallowed her.

The two were sitting on the roof as Naruto and Korra excitedly listened to the radio.

They kept listening but just as it got to the best part…the radio was unplugged.

"Korra, Naruto come down here please" Tenzin said holding the radio cable.

Korra and Naruto both jumped down and entered the booth.

"You shut it off at the best part" Korra complained.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense" Tenzin said with authority.

"But it's their radio" She said as she pointed to the White Lotus guards. "And technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one" Korra argued.

"She does have a point uncle Tenzin" Naruto said.

"You…you know what I meant. Anyway shouldn't you be in bead by now?" He said as he used his airbending to flip his cape.

 **0 The next day 0**

Naruto was walking around wet. Naruko's prank of the day was water balloons and he was the unlucky victim.

"Hey Naruto" The voice of Korra came from behind.

"Hey water princess. What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he smiled at korra who walked up to him with a glass that seemed to be filled with lychee juice.

"Meditating and it sucks" Korra pouted.

"Well I guess that's understandable. You want serious training not relaxing am I right?" Naruto asked

"That's what I would prefer but tenzin says I need to learn to be calm and that it will click one day" Korra said finishing her drink.

"Welllearning anything newif hardat first and you're not a natural born aribender like Tenzin and his kids. It just takes time" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Whatever but what are you doing?" korra asked.

"I was going to go do some training. I can't get rusty while staying here. I was going to ask Naruko to join me because I needed a sparring partner but she had other ideas" He said the last bit a little irritated.

"Is that why you're all wet?" Korra asked now seeing how wet Naruto was.

"Yea she thought it would be to get me with water balloons" Naruto grumbled.

"It must be torture to constantly be pranked" Korra teased.

"You get used to it and I always get her back" Naruto said with a smirk as they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Korra asked.

"Must be Naruko getting hit by my flower bomb" Naruto said.

"Well she's not going to be happy" korra said.

"No she is not. Anyway would you like to join me. I'd love to see just how skilled the Avatars earthbending is" Naruto askes.

"Why not" Korra says smiling as the two walk off.

(Later)

"Wow that was great. I would never have thought a simple spar would be so much fun" korra said as they headed inside after their sparring match.

"Yea you're pretty good. Only a few people make me fight that hard" Naruto said dusting himself off.

"I'd love to do that again sometime" Korra said turning to Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto said.

 **0 Later that night 0**

"It's about time she snuck out I was about to ask her if she wanted to go see a match" Naruto said as he hopped in a boat and sped off to the arena that he saw Korra head to.

 **0 Later at the arena 0**

Naruto was walking around looking for korra whan he heard her voice come from the contestant booth.

"Good thing me and naruko have snuck in here so many times or else I would have no idea where I'm going" Naruto thought.

"It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra asked.

"Absolutely" said one of the boys that was in the booth with her.

"Right now? Come on Bolin" Said the other boy.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending. But we'll figure it out" The boy named Bolin said.

"Won't be a problem I'm actually an earthbender" Korra responded.

"No no, I didn'tmean to assume, it's just you know I was just figuringwith your water tribe getup that you were a water tribe gal' Bolin said.

"No you're right, I'm a waterbender and a firebender" Korra said confidently.

"Hm, I'm very confused right now" Bolin said.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot" The other boy said.

"Both are true" Korra said.

"I should have brought some snacks to watch this show" The voice of Naruto was heard as he came from around the corner.

Korra whirled around and 'eeped'. "Naruto…Hey how's it going" korra asked awkwardly.

"I'm doing just fine just came to watch a match and found you" naruto said with a smile that wasn't his usual one.

"Um Korra, who is this?" Bolin asked in confusion.

"This is my friend Naruto" Korra answered.

"I'm also the person responsible for looking after her" Naruto said plainly.

"Naruto, I'm really really sorry, It's just you know I wanted to see a match really badlyand tenzin wouldn't let me. So are you going to tell on me? She asked with her head lowered trying to mend things with her friend.

Naruto just sighed."Korra I'm just supposed to watch you not confine you. If you wanted to see a match you could have just asked me" he said.

Korra's eyes went wide at this. "Seriously?" She asked with hope.

"Yeah, Me and Naruko have snuck in here a tone of times. Next time just tell me so I can come with you okay" Naruto said.

Korra ran up and hugged him. "Yes thank you Naruto you're the best" Korra said happily.

"Okay water princes. Isn't it time for your new friend to shoe you some tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Come on" korra said excitedly as she ran to the training room holding Naruto and Bolins hands.

 **0 Training area 0**

Naruto was sitting on the side with Bolins brother Mako watching korra train.

"So why is someone like you babysitting?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Naruto asked.

"You're Lieutenant Naruto Beifong, republic cities golden boy and the poster boy for the police department. I mean I get that she's the avatar and you are obviously qualified but why? Mako asked.

"It's true I am all of those things but I am also Korra's friend. Personally I find it to be a vacation. I get to relax get to know my friend and I don't have to deal with wannabe thugs and paperwork" Naruto said with a shutter.

"That's funny I thought you would get better being the chiefs son" Mako said.

"That's not the way I do things. I work my ass off to get where I am. Mom always said If you want something you have to earn it. When I end up running the police department one day I'm going to earn it like mom did. Not just except a hand out" Naruto said seriously.

Mako returned to watching Korra and said. "Not bad" He said in a dull tome.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" She asked Bolin.

"What? I said not bad" Mako said.

"You know what I'm goanna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra Lieutenant Naruto" Mako said as he walked off.

"Yea been a real pleasure" Korra said sarcastically.

"See ya upstairs bro" Mako said.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked with interest.

"Yep, in the attic. It's nothing fancy. But we have some great views. So back to bending, Why don't you throw that combo one more time? Bolin asked.

Hey Naruto why don't you try it?" Korra asked.

"Well why not" Naruto said as he walked over and got into the same stance they were in bouncing on the balls of his feet and did the same two hit combo that Korra did.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Nice" korra said smiling.

"Okay now it's Korra's turn" Bolin said as they got back to training.

 **0 Next day at the arena 0**

Naeuto and korra were walking to where Mako and Bolin were when Naruto started talking.

"So I heard that you destroyed the gates today?" Naruto said.

"Who told you that? Was it Tenzin?" Korra said angrilly.

"No, it was Jinora. She's sort of my own personal spy on the island. Makes pranking so much easier. Naruto said.

"So what do you think I suck too?" Korra asked.

"No, of course not. You know you're not the first one to break them" He said.

Korra stopped and looked at him "You destroyed the gates?" She asked because Naruto didn't seem like type to do that.

"Yea, when me and Naruko were learning how to do it I destroyed them three times so I know how frustrating it can be" Naruto said.

Korra nodded as they walked in seeing Mako and Bolin on the bench.

"We didn't miss your match did we? You guys look like you lost already" Korra asked.

"We might as well have" Bolin said.

"Masooks a no good no show" Mako said angrily.

"you got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified" The referee said as he poked his head in the door.

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings" Mako said somberly.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Naruto asked pointing over to another team.

"Na, the rules say that you can only compete on one team" Bolin said.

"Well then, how bout me? I'm a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself" Korra stated.

But..You're the avatar isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked.

"It isn't cheating if I only doo waterbending" Korra said.

"No way, I'd rather forfeit, than look like a fool out there" Mako said aggressively.

"Seriously, that's really nice" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra said as she too narrowed her eyes.

"Times up!, you in or out?" The referee asked.

"Were in!" Korra said.

We are? Mako asked.

"Yes" Bolin said.

"Hey I didn't agree to this" Mako protested.

"You can thank me later" Korra said as she grabbed a uniform.

"This girl is crazy" Mako said plainly.

"Well the crazy ones are usually the most fun" Naruto said with a grin.

 **0**

Naruto watched as Korra tried and failed to keep up with the fire ferrets and her inexperience showed.

"She than did an earthbending maneuver to black an attack from the other team.

Korra was allowed to continue as long as she only did waterbending.

The opposite team forced their attacks on Korra until she went into the drink.  
Naruto looks down and sees Tenzin standing over Korra.

After Tenzin Talks to Korra and walks off. It seemed like a pretty heated disacussion because Naruto could hear the yelling from where he was. Round three starts and Mako and Bolin were cornered by the other teams waterbender while Korra was getting attacked by the other teams fire and earthbender.

Naruto walked up to tenzin as he watched the match.

"Didn't expect to see you here" Naruto said grinning.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I thought you were supposed to be watching her?" He said.

"I am. You can't keep her locked up uncle Tenzin, You are doing exactly what my great grand parents did to grandma Toph. She needs to be able to see the world end experience what is out there or else she will never be ready for the challenges that lie ahead" Naruto said.

Tenzin turned to see Korra rotating around the attacks aimed for her just like an airbender would. "How about that?" Tenzin muttered.

"I told you" Naruto said grinning again.

Tenzin continued to watch as the opposite team started to run out of gas. The fire ferrets capitalized on this and won the match.

"WOHOO!" Tenzin shouted than he cleared his through and promptly left.

"That's Korra for you. She keeps life interesting" Naruto said as he smiled at Korra.

 **0 Later at Air temple Island 0**

Korra and Naruto were lying against Naga and watched the stars.

"So you joined the team right?" He asked her.

"Yep" She said.

"And you apologized to Tenzin?"

"Yeah"

"I think this will be good for you" He said.

"Yeah, Hey Naruto?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thanks for not telling Tenzin" She said smiling.

"Hey I told you I'm your friend. It wasn't right with being kept here" He said.

"Still thanks" She said.

"Any time water princess" He said.

"Thanks earth prince" She replied.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, You can see so many" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but not as many as in the South Pole" Korra said back.

"That's because of the city lights" Naruto said.

"I guess we should get some sleep" Korra said getting uo.

"Yea" Naruto said as they went to their rooms.

 **To be continued.**

 **So the next chapter is finally done. I'm sorry that it took so long I had things to do because my mom went on vacation.**

 **This took longer than expected to write.**

 **So I hope you like the chapter and I want he read your comment but please nothing bad.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The new threat

**Chapter 3: The new threat**

 **0 Pro-Bending arena, training area 0**

Mako threw a medicine ball at Korra who caught it.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? Korra asked in irritation. "The morning is evil" She whispered as she threw the medicine ball at Bolin.

"Were the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin said as he threw the ball to Mako.

"And you're the rookiest of us all, so we got to get you up to speed if we If we want to survive in the tournament, Deal with it" Mako said as he threw the ball roughly at Korra.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "You deal with it" Korra said as she threw it back at Mako who caught it but was sent tumbling across the floor.

Korra had a satisfied smile when Mako hit the floor.

"Ouch muttered Naruko as she watched the three train while using her earthbending to role a rock around while Pabu tried to catch it.

The door to the gym opened.

"There are my little hard working street urchins" A man said as he walked up to the group and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar" The man said in a business like tone.

"And you are?" Korra questioned the man in her personal space.

The man took off his hat and gave a light bow. "Butaka. I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here are your winnings from the last match" He then handed some cash to Mako but then talked about fees taking back all the money.

Korra went over and sat next to Naruko.

"What's up Korra?" Naruko asked.

"Where's Naruto? I thought he would be here today" Korra said a little disappointed that her friend wasn't with them.

"Oh he's on a breakfast date with a close friend" Naruko said as if it was nothing.

"Date? As in a date date?" Korra asked.  
"No it's just a thing they do. They usually meet up and get a meal once or twice a week when they don't have anything planned. They've been doing it since they were kids" Naruko answered.

" _I wonder who this friend is_?" Korra wondered.

"So how many dates has Naruto been on?" Korra asked getting Narukos attention again.

"Not many. He usually ends it before that because the girls me and mom set him up on are usually only into him for his money or his fame. So he lets them down gently. He's been on at least five dates""Naruko told Korra.

"So he has never had a girlfriend?" Korra asked curious.

"No, that's why I have made it my personal mission to set him up with someone" Naruko said determined.

Korra seemed to brighten up at this.

The two than got up and walked over to Mako and Bolin seeing that they were a little down.

Bolin turned to Korra with hope in his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" He asked.

Korra pulled out her pockets. "I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" She said with a bit of happiness.

"Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing" Mako said bitterly as he put the medicine ball I his bag.

Korra turned to Bolin. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" She trailed off.

"No it's alright. It's just…ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own" Bolin said with sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know" Korra said with sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Naruko said with her head lowered.

"So anyway…How are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked rejoining the group.

"Oh oh, I got it I got it. I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that" Bolin said holding up Pabu.

"Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas" Mako said.

"That was serious" Bolin said sadly.

"Don't worry about it I'll figure something out. I always do" Mako said walking past Korra and Naruko.

"Hey is there anything we can do to help?" Korra said.

"Well unless you can get us 30,000 Yuans there isn't much you can do" Mako sighed.

"Well you could try to get a sponsorship" Naruko suggested.

"Wait Naruko you're a Beifong you could sponsor us" Korra said excitedly getting Bolins attention to.

"Sorry but mom controls what the family spends its money on and she makes me and Naruto work for most of our money. Even if I and Naruto wanted to help we would need to ask mom and I drought she would want to spend the family fortune on pro-bending" Naruko says leaving Korra and Bolin with disappointed looks on their faces.

"I guess you're just going to have to get jobs" Naruko says.

"Naruto knows some guys. I'll talk to him" She said.

"Thanks for the help Naruko. I'll look for some stuff" Mako says and then turns and leaves.

 **0 At a restaurant elsewhere in Republic city 0**

Naruto was sitting in a chair at a table in a small restaurant enjoying an omelet. He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, Black baggy pants blue sandals and hid space earth bracelet on his left bicep. Sitting across from him also enjoying an omelet was a beautiful girl with long black hair, red lips, a little make up on her face. She was wearing a red blouse, black tight pants and high heeled boots.

This girl was Asami sato. Naruto's childhood friend and the heiress to future industries the largest industrial company in Republic city.

"So Asami how have things been going?" Naruto asked.

Asami smiled. "Good, how about you. Anything interesting?" Asami answered.

"Well I got to meet the Avatar and she's staying at air temple island" Naruto said.

"What is she like? You always said you wanted to meet the Avatar" Asami asked.

"Well she knows how to keep life interesting, She's strong and fun to be around" Naruto responded.

"So you like her?" Asami said with a smirk.

"We-we-we're only friends" Naruto said with a blush.

"Relax but I think you should ask her out and see what happens" Asami said as she loved getting that reaction out of Naruto whenever she mentioned his love life.

"Why does everyone tell me to date Korra? We haven't known each other that long" Naruto said still blushing.

"It's only because we care about you Naruto" Asami said as she looked at him sincerely.

"I mean you have all these girls throwing themselves at you and who can blame them. You're handsome, strong, smart and no one else has such cute whisker marks or purrs like you do when their stroked" Asami said as she reached her hand out to stroke Naruto's whiskers.  
(AN: Forgot to mention in the last chapter Naruto has whisker marks).

"Don't touch them it's embarrassing" Naruto whispered.

"Okay. So how are things at work?" Asami asked as she took her hand back.  
"Same old same old" Naruto replied.

"And what about you. Anyone you are interested in?" Naruto asked.

Asami shook her head. "No still single"

"You know we need to hang out more often. I barely ever see you now" Asami said a little sad.

"Well with my job I don't get much time off" Naruto said.

"I know and I don't want you to quit your job for me but I feel we're drifting apart" Asami said.

"Hey you will always be my best friend" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

"Thanks Naruto" Asami said as they finished their meal.

 **0 Later at the Air Temple 0**

Korra was currently going through the gates while Jinora and Ikki spun them for her.

"Good, light on your feet" Jinora tells Korra as she watches her dance through the gates.

Korra took a breather as the two air bender girls looked to see Mako walk up to them.

"Oh, he's cute. Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy? I still think Naruto is way cuter" Jinora said.

"Of course you think Naruto is cuter because you-" Ikki would continue but Jinora put her hands over her mouth.

"So Korra does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki said getting out of Jinora's grip.

Korra turned to see Mako walking up to them and sent the two children away with an earth Colum.

The two kids landed behind Korra while giggling.

"Oh, hey Mako" Korra said awkwardly.

"You seen Bolin" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too. And no I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" Korra asked with concern.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations" Mako said with a sigh. "See you later"

"Wait, I could um, Help you look for him" korra offered.

Mako waved her off. "Na, I got it"

"Hey, let me help you. I'll get Naruto to help to" Korra said with a smile. "We can also take Naga"

"Mako blinked. "Who's Naga"  
Korra grinned. "My best friend and a great traker"

"Jinora do you know where Naruto is?" Korra asked Jinora.

"Yea he's sparring with Naruko. Come on" Jinora said as she and Ikki lead the way.

 **0 Other side of island 0**

Jinora and Ikki lead Korra and Mako through a few trees onto a small stretch of beach. This beach was closed off with cliffs on both sides leading to the ocean and trees at the back. The group than saw the amount of destruction. There were craters and smashed rocks everywhere.

"What happened here?" Korra asked shocked by the damage.

"That was Naruto and Naruko" Ikki said.

"What, how?" Korra said demanding answers.

"Naruto and Naruko always go all out in their spars. They compete with each other to see who's better" Jinora answered.

"Wow" Was all Korra could say while Mako nodded.

Naruto suddenly came into view rolling and incasing himself in rock armor as large boulders were sent at him by Naruko. Naruto hit the boulders smashing them than sent pieces of his armor at Naruko trapping her arms and legs. Naruko broke out of the rock and brought five rocks out of the ground and sent them at Naruto at high speed. Naruto managed to dodge four of them but the fifth hit him in the gut. Naruto was sent back and grunted as he felt the pain of the blow. Naruto brought out a number of rocks and sent them at Naruko that she dodged. By the end of it both of them were panting heavily.

"Hey Naruto" Korra called out to Naruto as she came onto the beach.

"Hey water princes what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"We came looking for you because we could use your help. But then we saw your fight and it was awesome" Korra said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So what do you need help with?"

"Bolin's gone missing and we could use your help finding him. But you should put a shirt on first" Korra said as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and saw his well sculpted muscles causing her to blush.

"Sure I would love to help" Naruto said grabbing his shirt and putting it on much to the disappointment of Jinora and Korra a little bit.

"I'll come two" Naruko offered.

"Sorry but Naga can only hold three" Korra said to her.

"Okay fine, I'll just stay here then" Naruko grumbled.

 **0 Republic city streets 0**

Korra, Naruto and Mako road through the streets of Republic city on Naga with Korra in front Naruto behind her and Mako in the back.

"Your best friend…Is a Polar Bear Dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Mako commented.

"I'll take that as a complement city boy" Korra said cheekily.

Naruto chuckled thinking of his own animal companions.

Eventually they arrived at Republic city square.

"Well this is his usual hang out" Mako said as they dismounted Naga.

The three walked up to a group of kids playing and Mako started talking.

"You guys seen my brother around today?" He asked.

"One of the kids spoke up. "Perhaps…My memory is a little foggy…Maybe you can help clear it up?" He said as he stuck out his hand.

Naruto just looked at Korra who looked back at him confused.

Mako scratched his head. "You're good Skoochy" He then gave the kid a few bills. "A real pro"

"Yea I seen him" Skoochy said.

"When" Mako asked.

"About noon" He said.

"What was he doing" Mako pressed.

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" He said as he stuck out his hand again.

Mako handed him a few more bills. "And then what why'd he leave?"

Skoochy covered the side of his mouth with his hand and leaned in. "Shady shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The triple threats, The red monsoons, The Agni Ka's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me. Skoochy said as him and his friends ran off.

Korra turned to Naruto. "Was he lying?" She asked.

"No, that was all the truth. I heard that tensions have been running high with the local gangs and Bolin is in some serious trouble" The blonde said with seriousness.

"It sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" Mako said with equal seriousness.

The three were heading towards The triple threat triads headquarters while Korra asked why Bolin would get mixed up with them when suddenly Naga started chasing after a fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said as she pulled on the reigns but Naga didn't listen.

"That's Pabu" Mako said as he saw the fire ferret climb up a lamp post.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend not a snack" Korra commanded.

Pabu squeaked and touched noses with Nage. Then he jumped onto the Polar Bear Dog and climbed onto Mako's shoulder.

"We got to hurry" Mako said as the other two nodded.

They made it to the triple triads HQ and Naruto used his seismic sense to see if anyone is in there.

"The place is empty, that shouldn't be right. But there are some people out back" Naruto said as they rushed inside and out the back door.

As they exited the back door they saw a bunch of Equalists and a large truck that happened to have Bolin in it tied up and gagged.  
"Bolin" Mako cried as the three tried to run to the truck.

Two of the Equalists on motorcycles threw canisters that released green gas.

"Naga come" Korra said as she Naruto and Mako ran out of the gas and got on Naga's back.

Naga gave chase to the Eaquilists as Korra and Naruto threw rock columns at them and Mako shot fire balls.

Eventually they entered an open area.

Three of the Equalists turned around and threw a lasso at Naga's feet. This caused her to trip and send the group flying.

Naruto recovered from the fall and immediately was put on the defensive as the Equalist. Using his airbender training and his experience fighting Equalists Naruto was able to evade all of the attacks. Then he slid his foot slightly to the side shifting the groung onder his feet knocking the chi blocker off balance. He then lifted his fist into the air in a fast movement and a rock came up and hit the chi blocker in the face sending him back.

Korra and Mako weren't doing as well. Korra was trying to firebend at the chi blocker but all of her hits were evaded and the chi blocker landed quick jabs on her arm causing it to fall limp. The same thing was happening to Mako until both their arms were taken out and they were kicked away. Naruto raised an earth wall and sent it at the chi blockers who were about to tie up Mako and Korra when they jumped away from the earth wall and away from Naga as she got free and went after them. The three chi blockers threw more canisters releasing green gas. They got on their motorcycles and got away.

Naruto ran up to Korra to help her up.

"Thanks" Korra said as she threw her fist forward and tried to firebend.

"I can't bend" Korra said as she kept trying.

"Don't worry water princess it will wear off, they just blocked your chi" Naruto said.

"Tch, chi blockers, Amon's henchmen" Mako said with some anger and rubbed his wrist. Though Naruto I have to say that you really know how to lay the pressure on them"

Korra turned to Naruto. "Yea how did you do that?" She asked excitedly.

"I have fraught them before. So I learned a few ways to counter them" He said.

"Wait Amon, That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked turning to Mako wondering if she heard him correctly.

Naruto nodded "Yea he's the leader of the Equalists"

"What do they want with the triple threats?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Whatever it is it can't be good, tch, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess" Mako said with anger and worry.

"Don't worry man we will get him back" Naruto said with confidence.

Korra nodded "I promise we will" She said determined.

They continued searching but found nothing.

"We've been out all night, no sign of him" Korra said.

"We've got to keep looking. But where?" Mako said.

"I have an idea" Korra said as she got Naga to head in a different direction.

 **0 Republic city park 0**

The stopped at a fountain as the two animal companions got a drink.

"The first day I got into town I ran into an equalist protester over there" Korra said sitting down.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Asked Mako with skepticism.

"It's out only lead right now" Korra said.

"It might be out only shot at finding him. The equilist have hideouts all over the city and their not easy to find" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so I guess we should stay here until we find the guy" Korra said.

They waited as they leaned against Naga.

Korra was a bit fidgety so she started a conversation with Mako.

"So why is Bolin running around with The Triple Threat Triad anyway?" She asked.

Mako looked a bit uncomfortable but answered anyway. "Well…we, we did some work for them back in the day" Mako said nonchalantly.

"What are you some kind of criminal?" She asked heatedly.

Naruto just decided to stay out of it because he didn't want them mad at him.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about" Mako said getting angry.

"Than what exactly did you do" Naruto asked

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff, we were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother" Mako answered crossing his arms and looking away.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get away from that. Some kids I've seen have ended up in a really bad place" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, it must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Korra asked.

Naruto knew it probably wasn't a good idea to ask but he was curious.

Mako sighed. "They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight" He said with sadness.

"Mako…" Korra said with worry.

Mako pulled his scarf to cover his mouth. Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" He trailed off,

"Nothing is going to happen. We are going to get him back" Naruto said and Korra nodded.

Deciding to lighten things up Korra turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto how was it like being trained by your mom and Toph?" She asked.

"Well now that's a story" Naruto said smiling.

(Flashback)

Beifong mansion.

A four year old Naruto and Naruko looked at their mother Lin as their grandmother Toph walked up to them.

Naruto and Naruko were wearing matching green shirts but Naruto was wearing black shorts while Naruko was wearing red. Lin was wearing a whit tank top and black pants while Toph was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants.

"Okay you two today we are going to start your earthbender training" Lin said as she smiled at her children.

Naruto and Naruko were extremely happy. They knew how great at earthbending their mother and grandmother are and are eager to learn from them.

"okay calm down munchkins it is not going to be easy since your mom wont let me train you the way I want" Toph grumbled.

"Mom I told you will not put them through the same stuff you put the Avatar through" Lin said seriously.  
"Yeah whatever. You're no fun" Toph said amused at the annoyed face Lin had.

"Anyway you both know what it takes to be an earthbender right?" Toph asked the twins.

"You have to be grounded and un moving" Naruto said.

"Just like a rock" Naruko said.

"Exactly, So we are going to test just how grounded you are" Toph said as she bended two boulders out of the ground about the size of the two kids.

"Now your mom won't lit me do it the fun way so we will go with baby steps. You will need to stand your ground when we send these at you" Toph said as the kids nodded.

Lin sent her boulder at Naruto and Toph sent hers at Naruko. Not enough to hurt them but hard enough to see how much strength they have.

Naruto put his hands forward to stop the boulder and he does only getting pushed back slightly he stops it and pushes it back at his mother who bends it to the side.

Naruko does the some with more difficulty.  
"Come on mom I can do better. Bend a bigger rock at me" Naruto said to his mother.

"Okay Naruto if that's what you want than here you go" Lin said with a smile as she launched a rock a twice the size of the last at Naruto at the same speed to not hurt him.

Naruto brought his hands up again and blocked the boulder with more difficulty sliding back. He put all his strength into it and pushed the boulder back as his mother bent it away from her.

"Well done Naruto" Lin said to her son.

"Thanks mom" Naruto said breathing heavy.

"Hey grandma do threw same for me, I can take it" Naruko said not wanting to be outdone by her brother.

"Okay get ready munchkin" Toph said as she bent a boulder at Naruko the same size as Naruto's.  
Naruko didn't do as well getting pushed back much further and when it stopped she fell back unable to send it back at Toph.

"Well it seems that Naruto has a bit more power than Naruko" Toph said looking at Lin.

"Maybe but don't count out Naruko yet they are only starting out" Lin said as she looked at her children who were out of breath.

"I guess" Toph said shrugging.

" _Naruto I just know you will be something great_ " Toph thought.

 **0 Later that night 0**

Naruto was being carried by toph to the bathroom so he and Naruko could take a bath.

"Hey munchkin do you want to be strong?" Toph asked.

"Yeah grandma, I'm going to be stronger than you and mom, believe it"  
"We'll see about that. But I'll tell you what. You meet me outside everyday launch and I will teach you" Toph said to him.

"But aren't you and mom teaching me and what about Naruko?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't worry about that. And who knows once were done maybe you can teach Naruko a thing or too" Toph answered.

"Okay" Naruto said because he liked helping his sister.

(Flashback end)

"So Toph decided to train you more" Korra asked.

"Yea she said I had a hidden potential" Naruto answered.

Suddenly Korra thought of something.

"Hey what about your dad? Didn't he train you?" Korra asked.

Naruto's expression turned to a sad one.

"No, he died before me and Naruko were born. At least that's what we were told. They never found his body but we still visit his grave on his birthday. I like to believe that he is still out there" Naruto said looking down.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Korra said but was cut off.

"It's okay you didn't know" Naruto said and smiled and Korra smiled back.

 **0 The next morning 0**

Naruto woke up and opened his eyes the morning sun hitting them. He looked around and noticed a weight on his shoulder and saw Korra snoozing there.

" _You know she really is cute when she's asleep_ " Naruto thought.

He was about to wake her up when an annoying voice echoed through the park.

" **Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!**

Korra and Mako began to wake up.

Korra looked and saw that she was lying on Naruto.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted and backed away quickly with a massive blush on her face.

" **Non-Benders of Republic city! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-"** The protestor gasped when he saw Korra and Naruto approach.

"It's you again" The protester said and aimed the megaphone he had in Korra's face. **"You cannot silence me avatar!"**

Not liking the megaphone in her face Korra slapped it out of his hand and it broke when it hit the ground.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" Korra demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The protester says.

"Oh I think you do" Korra said but was then interrupted by Naruto.

"Hold on water princes" Naruto said as Korra looked at him confused but backed away.

Naruto walked up to the man "I am lieutenant Naruto Beifong of the Republic city police. I am investigating a kidnapping and need you to answer my questions" Naruto said making the man nervous as he knew who Naruto was.

"I…I don't know anything. I don't know what happened to your friend but if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him" The man said getting scared.

Naruto ignored the last part and took some fliers looked them over and started walking away telling the others to come.

Korra and Mako looked at Naruto confused but fallowed.

"Hey, what happened about asking about Bolin?" Mako asked.  
"Whatever is going to happen is going down at 9:00 pm. And it looks like the location is on the back" Naruto said back holding up the fliers.

They both looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that the location was there? Have you to do stuff like this before?" Korra asked.

Naruto sighed. "I did some undercover work to earn more about the equilist. I almost got caught and had to fight my way out until back up arrived" Naruto said sitting down on a bench with them.

"I can't believe you fought the equilists by yourself" Korra said as she now wanted to see more of what Naruto could do. She had only seen a little bit when she sparred with him and when she saw his spar with Naruko.

Mako now had a lot more respect for Naruto because he knew the equilists were dangerous but the fact that Naruto was able to infiltrate them and fight his way out was amazing.

"Well I wasn't alone I had a partner but he didn't make it out" Naruto said sadly.

"That's ruff man" Mako said.

"It's fine but anyway I knew that there had to be some reason why there was only the time on the flier and thought there must be some kind of hidden message on it. Look there are four different images maybe we should connect them" Naruto said.

"So it's a puzzle?" Korra asked smiling.

"Yep" The blond said.

"So if we do this" Mako said as he brought the map over to the bus stop map. "Bingo, that must be where it's going down" Mako said happy.

 **0 At Amons evil lair 0**

Naruto was wearing a high collared brown shirt to cover his whisker marks, a grey coat with the hood up to cover his distinctive blond hair and goggles. (Same clothes as Shino).

Korra was wearing a brown coat, Mako's red scarf and a beanie cap.

Mako was wearing a high collared green jacket and a paperboy hat.

"Naruto why are you hiding your face so much?" Korra asked.

"Well if you know it is because I can't run the risk of someone recognizing me" Naruto said.

"Come on let's go" Mako said as the three started walking to the entrance.

As they walked Korra took Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at Korra and she responded.

"We'll attract less attention this way" She said.

They approached the entrance and standing in front of it was a large man that crossed his arms.

"This is a private event know one gets in without an invitation" The man said.

"Ah, Invitation?" Korra said confused.

"Do you mean this?" Naruto said as he brought the flier out of his sleeve.

The man took the flier and then spoke.

"The revelation is upon us my brothers and sister" he said stepping aside letting them in.

They walked until they came to a balcony overlooking things and saw all the people gathered there.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I never seen so many in one place" Mako said.

"This is probably nothing compared to the rest of Republic city who didn't attend" Naruto said.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin" Mako said as they walked off into the crowd when someone started talking.

" **Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"**

The crowd cheered as Amon and his guard rose from the stage.

Amon walked up to the mike on the stage and spoke.

" **My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man…but when he did that fire bender took my family from me. Then…he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since"** Amon said and paused.

" **As you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic city"**

The crowd booed.

" **And if she were here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong! The only this that bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning if time the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me! They say the Avatar has failed humanity! that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away permanently!"** Amon says menacingly.

"That's impossibly. There's no way" Korra said in denial.

'this guy's insane" Mako responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure. This wouldn't be the first time in history someone with a freaky power came around. Let's just see where this goes" Naruto said.

" **Now…for a demonstration"** Amon said **"Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the triple threat triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City"**

The crowd booed at him.

"Ah boo yourself" Zolt said.

Four more benders sat down surrounded by Chi blockers. One happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin" Korra said starting to walk forward.

"Wait we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this" Mako said grabbing Korra's shoulder.

"Mako's right water princess if we start something now we'll just end up getting captured" Naruto said looking at them.

"Then come up with a plan and think fast" Korra said trusting Naruto.

"Already ahead of you" Naruto said back smiling under his collar.

" **Zolt has amassed fortune by extorting and abusing none benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending"** Amon said.

Naruto watched the fight if you could even call it a fight. Amon easily immobilized Zolt and brought his thumb down on his forehead. Then let the fire bender fall to the ground.

Zolt tried to get up and fire bend at Amon but nothing happened.

"What, what did you do to me?" Zolt asked looking at Amon.

" **Your fire bending is gone, forever"** Amon said.  
 **"The era of bending is over, a new era of equality has begun"**

The crowd started to cheer wildly.  
"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Naruto.

"Yea, Korra you need to give us some cover" Naruto said.

"How do I do that?" Korra asked.

"Those machines over there. There powered by water and steam if you create some cover me and Mako came get up on stage where I will take out the Chi blockers where Mako can get Bolin and we slip out. Got it" Naruto said and the other two nodded.

Korra went off to the machines and Naruto and Mako went to the stage.

Just as Bolin was about to face Amon there was an explosion and steam came and covered the whole area. Amon backed into the shadows and a Chi blocker grabbed Bolin. But was thrown by Mako.

"Bolin you alright?" Mako asked

"Yes Mako I love you" Bolin said.

"Naruto I got Bolin" Mako shouted.  
"Okay let's get out of here" Naruto said as he threw a Chi blocker.

As the group got out they were followed by the Amon's lieutenant. Mako and Bolin were taken out but then he turned to Naruto and got ready remembering the last time they fought.

"You benders need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore" The lieutenant said as he charged at Natruto and tried to electrocute him with his batons but Naruto dodged every hit.

"You don't scare me" Naruto said back.

Naruto moved around the lieutenant with ease bending rocks at him. The lieutenant dodged most of them but was hit into the wall by an earth pillar from Naruto.

"Naga" Korra called as Naga ran to them. Korra, Natruto and Mako got on Naga as Naga carried Bolin in her mouth. They ran away as more chi blockers arrived.

 **0 Air Temple Island 0**

Korra and Naruto walked down the hall up to Tenzin and Naruko who was with some white lotus guards.

Tenzin turned to see them and looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright? The air bending master said with concern.

Korra just shook her head.

"Naruto I was so worried" Naruko said as she hugged her brother tight.

"I'm fine, we all are" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Korra what happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.  
"Yes but, we were an equilst rally. We saw Amon" Korra said.  
"What?" Tenzin whispered.

"He can take people's bending away, for good" Korra said.  
"That's…that's imposible. Only the Avatar has ever posesed that ability" Tenzin responded.

"But I saw him do it" Korra said.

It's true uncle Tenzin. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it" Naruto said joining the conversation.  
"I believe you both. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever" Tenzin said as they looked out at the city in the distance. "No bender is safe"

To be continued.

 **Finally I got it done. Sorry for the long wait I had stuff to do.**

 **And I love the ideas you guys have been sending me I love them and will add them to the story. Keep them coming.**

 **Send me your story ideas and get ready for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 - The voice in the Night

**The Avatar and the Jinchuriki Chapter 4**

 **The voice in the night.**

It is night at Air Temple Island and Korra is sleeping soundly but she gets out of bed when a chi blocker breaks in through her window. She looks and sees two more break in through her door. Korra tried to fire bend at them but the evaded her attacks. She kept attacking but one came up behind her and chi blocked her. Korra fell to her knees and opened her eyes and looked up. Amon then came into view and stood in front Korra.

"After I take your bending away you will nothing" Amon said he reached for Korra who had a look of horror on her face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Korra woke up with a scream.

Korra was breathing as she looked and saw Nagga licking her hand.

"It's... it's alright Nagga I just had a bad dream" Korra said hugging Nagga.

"Korra are you okay I heard you scream?" Naruto asked as he came in the door.

"Naruto… Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream" Korra said as she looked at him.

"It was about Amon wasn't it?" Naruto asked and Korra's eyes widened.

"No it was just a bad dream" Korra said.

"You can't lie to me water princess you can't lie to me. Grandma Toph taught me more than just throwing rocks" Naruto said knowing she was lying to him.

"Naruto I just don't want to talk about it okay" Korra said aggressively.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" Korra apologized.

"You know it's okay to be afraid. I was and still am. If I hadn't gotten out that night I would have lost my bending too" Naruto said.

"I'm not afraid" Korra lied.

"Okay just know that I am here when you want to talk about it, But if you need protecting I could always keep you company" Naruto said Korra turned red and was ready to go and punch him but he was already out the door.

"Damn that pretty boy" Korra muttered and went back to sleep

Naruto entered his room and flopped on his bed.

"I hope Korra will be okay" Naruto said to himself.

Then Naruto heard a banging on his window. He went to open it but when he did he was assaulted by a tongue.

"Hey bud good to see you" Naruto said to the black dragon outside.

The dragon growled a hello.

"You want to go flying don't you?" Naruto asked.

The dragon nodded excitedly.

"Okay just let me get ready" Naruto said.

When Naruto was dressed in his regular clothes he went outside and met up with the dragon.

The dragon growled excitedly jumping and running around.

"Toothless calm down I know it has been a while since we last flew but that was your fault. You are the one who disappears all the time" Naruto said.

 **(Now those of you wanting to go to the review section and type in WTF's about why Toothless is in this just keep reading and you will find out but for now just know that how to train your dragon is one of my favorite movies there was also a How to train your dragon and Legend of Kporra crossover story I want to do and wanted some of it in my story and didn't want to make a whole new story)**

Naruto got on Toothless back and put his foot on the lever controlling Toothless tail because one of his tail fins was damaged once and needed to be replaced.

They flew over the water then got to the shore of republic city. They flew in between the buildings and caught the attention of people who were still awake but this didn't surprise the people because they knew of Naruto and his dragon Toothless.

"So bud you want to try to break our record?" Naruto asked.

Toothless growled in agreement.

"I knew you would agree" Naruto said.

Naruto checked a clock on the side of a building.

They then started to take up speed flying higher and higher until they were above the clouds.

Naruto then jumped off of Toothless and they started to fall fast. Naruto looked at Toothless and smiled at him. Toothless smiles a toothless smile at Naruto. They looked down and saw the water coming fast.

Naruto then moved and got back on Toothless and pulled up they pulled just as they were about to hit the water.

As they flew at a more relaxed pace over the city Naruto looked at the clock again.

"Yes we beat our record. You have gotten faster buddy" Naruto said as he scratch Toothless on the side of his neck. Naruto then steered Toothless back to Air temple island.

"Let's head back I am tired and want a few more hours of sleep" Naruto said.

They landed on the island and Naruto got off Toothless and headed inside

"Okay bud night. I'll take you on another flight later" Naruto said.

Toothless growled in agreement and walked off to where he slept.

 **(Next morning council room)**

"There is a mad man running around Republic city threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission it to find Amon and bring him to justice" Tarrlok said.

"Absolutely not a move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non benders" Tenzin said completely against the idea.

"Tarrlok I'm inclined to agree with your proposal but who would even head up such a task force?" An elderly women asked.

"It would be my honor and privilege to except such a duty" Tarrlok said as he stood and bowed.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power isn't it?" Tenzin accused.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back 42 years ago Republic city was threatened by another dangerous man Yakone your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on" Tarrlok said turning to Tenzin.

"This is a completely different situation and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang?" Tenzin said now angered.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor" Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok and the other three council members raised their hands the only one who didn't was Tenzin.

Tarrlok smiled as Tenzin scowled.

(Later that night)

Korra was practicing her air bending stances when the voice of Amon spoke on the radio.

" **My fellow equalists this is your leader Amon. As you've hared the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Pour numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear"** Amon said.

Korra listened in fear as her eyes were wide and sweat rolled down her face.

 **( The next day)**

Korra was sitting on a rock near the shore just thinking when she heard cheering coming from not far away. Curious about it Korra got up and fallowed the noise. She to an open area and saw the air bender kids with a basket of fish looking up at the sky.

"Hey what are you three doing?" Korra asked.

"Watching Naruto" Jinora said.

This confused Korra if they were watching Naruto then why were they looking at the sky. Suddenly she started to hear a screeching noise then out of nowhere a black blur came and fired a ball of fire at a target. As the blur went by Korra saw wings spread out. As the creature circled Korra saw Naruto on its back. The creature landed as the air bender kids cheered and Korra could see that the creature was a dragon. Korra was shocked why was Naruto riding a dragon.

"Naruto that was so cool you just went woosh then zip then pow" Ikki said exited.

"Yay for destruction" Meelo said kicking the charred remains of the target.

"Naruto that was amazing I think Toothless went faster this time" Jinora said.

"Thanks Jinora" Naruto smiled at her and Jinora blushed.

"Naruto since when do you have a dragon?" Korra said.

Naruto turned to face her. "Oh hey water princess to answer your question I found him when I was little. We have been friends ever since" Naruto said as he patted Toothless on the head.

"Okay so why is he called toothless?" Korra asked.

"Because this. Toothless smile" Naruto said as he turned to Toothless.

Toothless then did a large open mouth smile and Korra saw that he had no teeth.

"Aww" Korra said as she saw how cute it was.

"So how did you meet each other?" Korra asked.

"Well it started when I was four years old a month after me and Naruko started earth bending training with mom and grandma Toph" Naruto said.

 **(Flash back begin)**

 **(Beifong Mansion)**

"Naruto, Naruko" Lin Beifong called out. She had gotten off work early and wanted to stend some time with her kids. When she got home she noticed it was completely quiet which was not normal because her kids were usually making some sort of noise or they were at the door to greet her with hugs and smiles.

"Mother" Lin called out and heard the sound of movement confirming that Toph was awake.

As Toph came down the stairs she gave Lin a look.

"Oh no what have those two done now?" Lin asked with a sigh. As Naruto and Naruko got older they developed a knack for getting into trouble intentionally or unintentionally, mainly Naruto.

"You ever notice how we are always missing a few fish whenever we buy food?" Toph asked.

Lin's face faltered "Their stealing food? Why on earth would they do that?" Lin said aloud.

Food was never a problem for the family. Naruto and Naruko had very large appetites so food was always bought in bulk so it was strange to hear that both her children were stealing food for no reason.

"Think about it two kids taking food without their mother noticing" Toph said grinning as her daughter struggled to figure it out.

After a few moments Lin finally made the connection. "They have a pet?" Toph nods in confirmation.

Lin was not happy Naruto had repeatedly asked for a pet but Lin didn't think he was responsible yet. Lin was heading up the stairs to Naruto's and Naruko's room when Toph called after her.

"Before you go skin the kids alive let them explain themselves" Toph said.

"Mother they went behind my back and got a pet without my permission" Lin said with irritation.

"Think about it for a second first. They are two kids in this big house with just me, your at work all day and their only friend lives on the other side of the city can you really blame them for wanting a companion" Toph told her daughter.

Lin took a second to think about it and knew her mother was right. She then turned and continued to walk up the stairs with Toph grinning behind her.

 **(Naruto and Naruko's room)**

Lin opens the door and sees her kids on the floor playing a game of Pi sho when they turn their heads to see their mother.

"MOMMY" They shout in unison and ran to hug her with Lin gladly returning it.

"I know about the pet" Lin said the smiles immediately leaving Naruto and Naruko's faces.

"Where sorry mommy but he was all alone and had no where else to go" Naruto stated frantically.

"Calm down Naruto just because I am mad doesn't mean you can't keep him" Lin said shocking Naruto and Naruko.

"Really?" They both ask at the same time.

"Yes now lets see him" Lin said with a small smile.

"Toothless come on out bud" Naruto called out and a creature no bigger than a fire ferret came out from under the bed. Lin thought it was some sort of cat or something but then she saw the wings.

"A dragon" Lin gasped.

"We found him on the beach alone. We waited for his mommy to come get him but no one came so we decided to keep him" Naruko said

 **(Air Temple Island)**

"A dragon?" Tenzin said in disbelief.

"It's not even hostile towards them. He adores them" Lin said pointing outside to where Naruto and Naruko where playing with Toothless.

"Only my father and fire lord Zuko have ever seen a dragon and they looked nothing like this" Tenzin said stroking his beard. "What do you want to do" He asked Lin.

Lin shook her head. "I said they could keep him. He is too young to fly so they won't wake up to a missing pet" Lin said then Naruto and Naruko burst into the room with Naruto carrying Toothless.

"Mom, uncle Tenzin watch this" Naruto said then turned to Toothless. "Toothless smile" Narjuto said then the dragon opened his mouth showing his sharp teeth that then retracted into his gums. Toothless then curved his mouth into a smile surprising the grownups a bit. Lin thought this was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

 **(Flash back end)**

"Wow" was all that Korra could say.

"Toothless has been a big help ever since I was able to ride him. Flying is way better than driving" Naruto said.

"So why does Toothless have that extra fin on his tail connected to where your feet go?" Korra asked curiously.

"Oh that well Toothless was attacked by a bunch of people who wanted to capture him and sell him when I was ten. Because dragons are so rare Toothless is worth a lot of money and during the attack one of Toothless's tail fins was cut off so I made him a new one so he could fly again but I have to make it open and close so he can steer right" Naruto said.

"Oh I am so sorry" Korra said feeling bad for asking.

"It's fine" Naruto said turning to Toothless who had an annoyed look on his face with Meelo on his back screaming and kicking.

"Fly dragon fly" Meelo said but was then shook off by Toothless. Meelo caught himself with air bending. "This isn't over dragon" Meelo said and then ran off with Naruto laughing.

(Republic city)

Mako is walking out of a factory where he is working part –time. Adjusting his scarf he sees a trolley car that he needs to get on about to leave. As he runs to catch it he doesn't notice a girl approaching on a motor bike. The girl tries to stop but is unable to in time and Mako is his and sent tumbling across the ground. The girl immediately gets off her bike and rushes over to Mako.

"OH no I'm so sorry I didn't see you" The girl said stopping in front of Mako.

Rubbing his head Mako sat up. "How could you not see me?" Mako says in anger and turns to face the girl. "I mean I was ju -juss-" Mako's shouting came to an abrupt stop as he saw the girl take off her helmet The girl flung her hair out leaving Mako in a complete daze which had nothing to do with being hit. "I I was. Wow, I was ahem" Mako stammered and coughed into his hand a blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried to regain his composer.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The girl asked helping Mako up. "I'm such an idiot" This girl you already know as Asami.

"Don't worry I'm fine. MY brother hit me harder than that everyday during practice" Mako said with a small smile while dusting himself off.

"Wait I recognize you, Your Mako right? You play for the fire ferrets" Asami said smiling and pointing at Mako.

"Yeah that's me" Mako said smiling.

"I am so embarrassed" Asami said bringing a hand to her face then rung her hand for Mako to shake. "My names Asami, Let me make this up to you somehow…UH how about I treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, Eight o clock, Kuangs cuisine" Asami said and turned and walked away.

"UH Kuangs? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy" Mako said.

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So it's a date?" Asami asked.

Asami then putts her helmet and goggles back on and Mako speaks. "Uh yeah I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night" Mako says as he smiles.

Asami then stars her bike and drives off as Mako has a giant grin on his face as well as a blush on his face and hearts floating around his head.

 **( That night on Air Temple Island )**

The air bender family were sitting around the table ready to eat dinner. Tenzin was sitting at the front of the table with Pemma, Meelo, and Naruko on his left and Jinnora and Ikki on his right. Korra,and Naruto were sitting on the other side of the table across from Tenzin with Naruto sitting on Korras right. Tenzin then began to speak.

"We are great full for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and…" Tenzin said but was interrupted and surprised.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Tarrlok said entering the room.

"This is my home Tarrlok were about to eat dinner" Tenzin said getting up.

Tarrlok smiled "Good because I am famished. Air benders never turn away am a hungery guest I right?" Tarrlok said as he walked around the table.

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose" Tenzin said and sat back down.

Pemma just gave him a disapproving look and Tenzin gave her a I don't know look.

"AH you must be the famous avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok representative of the northern water tribe" Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you" Korra said and bowed.

Korra sat back down with Tarrlok taking a seat at her left.

"Why do you have three ponytails, and why do you smell like a lady? Your weird" Ikki said.

"Well aren't you precautions" Tarrlok said with a fake smile.

"So I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltraiting Amons rally now that took some real initiative" Tarrlok said turning back to Korra.

"Oh thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in this city who's happy I'm here" Korra said.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto said.

"Republic city is much better off now that you've arrived" Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the flattery Tarrlok. What do want from Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Patience tenzin I'm getting to that" Tarrlok said.

Tenzin just narrowed his eyes.

"As you may have heard I am assembling a task force. That will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me" Tarrlok said.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"What Tenzin" Said shocked.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you" Tarrlok said to Korra.

"Join your task force I can't" Korra responded.

Tarrlok and Tenzin have shocked looks on their faces while Naruto and Naruko just look at each other confused.

"I must admit I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon" Tarrlok said still shocked.

"Me too" Tenzin whispered.

"I came to republic city to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that" Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect you would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city" Tarrlok said trying to convince Korra.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go" Tenzin said.

"Very well. But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra" Tarrlok said as he got up and left.

"Bye bye pony tail man" Ikki said waving as Tarrlok walked off.

 **(Republic city Kuangs cuisine)**

Later that night in republic city Mako is standing outside Kuangs cuisine where he is having his date with Asami with his mouth agape. Mako looks at his clothes shrugs then goes in.

"AH welcome to Kuangs cuisine master Mako" Said a man with a long mustache and a suite.

"Uh master?" Mako said confused.

The man then dressed Mako in a suite and did his hair. Mako admired the suite then put his scarf on the man then walked up to Mako and looked at the scarf then he tried to take it off but Mako stopped him.

"The scarf stays" Mako said in a serious tone.

"As you wish sir, this way please" The man said as he bowed and then lead Mako to the dining room.

In the dining room Mako and Asami were sitting at a table. Mako took a sip of his drink as Asami started to talk to Mako.

"I am such a big pro bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season" Asami said.

"All of them wow. Honestly there are a few I wish you hadn't seen" Mako said with a smile.

"OH don't be ridiculous you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament" Asami said.

"Yeah well UH maybe next year" Mako said looking away from Asami.

"What do you mean you made it in?" Asami asked.

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now" Mako said.

"Tell me what's the problem?" Asami asked resting her hand on Mako's.

Mako sighed. "We don't have the cash to anny up for the championship pot. So… it looks like where out of the running" Mako said.

"That's not fair" Asami said.

"Pardon me miss Sato. Your main course" The waiter said as he brung out their meals.

"Miss Sato. You wouldn't happen to be related to Haroshi Sato. Creator of the Sato mobile? Mako asked.

"Yeah he's my dad" Asami said happily.

"Get out uh town" Mako said shocked.

"I'm serious. You wanna meet him" Asami said.

Mako chuckles. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of republic city. Yeah I'll take you up on that" Mako said.

 **(Air Temple Island Next Morning)**

Naruto and Korra are sitting on a set of stairs. Korra is rubbing Naga's belly and Naruto is rubbing Toothless's belly. Then Bolin walks up to them.

"Hello fellow team mate and non team mate" Bolin says to the two.

"Hey Bolin" Korra said.

"Missed you at practice this week" Bolin said.

"Yeah sorry about that" Korra apologized.

"OH It's alright, were probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money mercilessly drops out of the sky by tomorrow" Bolin said.

"Anyway the reason I came by was to give you this ta-da" Bolin said as he gave Korra a wrapped up cupcake and a flower.

"Wow thanks. What's this for?" Korra aksed.

"UH oh I can't remember now oh yeah now I remember. You saved me from Amon" Bolin said.

"OH that. It was no big deal" Korra said.

"No big deal are you serious. I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creapy mask all I will take away your bending forever. I mean that is scary stuff I still can't sleep well" Bolin said.

"UM HM" Korra mumbled as she looked away.

"Hey Bolin I was the one who came up with the plan. So where is my gift" Naruto asked.

"OH do not worry non team mate I have something amazing for you. TA-DA" Bolin said giving Naruto an autographed picture of himself.

"A picture of you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes that will be vary valuable when I become famous" Bolin said.

"Great" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Lieutenant Naruto" A man said walking up to the group carrying a basket of different items.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer" The man said pollitly.

"Tell him I havn't changed my mind" Korra said.

"UM HM" The man says as he bows and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you HU because I could have a word with him" Bolin said as he punched his fist into his palm confidently.

"Korra chuckled. "No it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council" Korra said.

"OH good good that sounds better I like that better" Bolin said relived.

 **(Future Industries)**

Asami had taken Mako to see her father and now they were talking.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Mr. Sato asked Mako.

"It's vary impressive Mr. Sato" Mako responded.

"Please call me haroshi. So I understand your dirt poor" Haroshi said.

"UH well" Mako said uncomfortable.

"Young man it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner an all I had to my name was an idea the sato mobile. Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire future industries empire from that one selfless loan" Haroshi said finishing his speech.

"Dad stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news" Asami said and Haroshi just chuckled.

"What good news?" Mako asked confused.

"Well my passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the pro bending arena. And about your teams current financial stumbling block. Now I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few uans. That's why I am going to sponsor the fire ferrets in the tournament" Haroshi said with his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Mako asked shocked.

"He's serious. My dad's going to cover your enny for the championship pot" Asami said happily.

"That that is good news" Mako said exited.

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the future industries logo on you uniforms" Haroshi said.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want sir" Mako said.

Haroshi and Asami chuckled.

"Thank you both so much. I promise the fire ferrets will make the most of this opportunity" Mako said shaking both of their hands.

 **(Air Temple Island)**

Naruto was sitting on a rock under a tree relaxing when a white lotus sentry walked over to him. "We have received a package for you Mr. Beigong" The white lotus sentry said as he handed the box to Naruto. Naruto saw that the box had holes in it and he could feel something moving inside.

"Ha guess Mom couldn't handle then so she sent them to me" Naruto said as Tenzin walked by and immediately his face turned to one of featr.

"Naruto if that is what I think it is let me get far away before you open it" Tenzin said backing away as Naruto opened the box.

Out of the box came a fox a little bigger than a fire fox and what looked like a squid.

The squid has a green body, four long tentacle legs, four smaller tentacles that are flatter than the others two of them on the right and left sides of its body, two tentacles at the front of its body that end in pincers and two eyes on shocks.

"Kurama, Squibbon it is so good to see you two" Naruto said to his pets.

"Yip" Kurama said as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Squeak" Squibbon said hanging from Naruto's arm like a monkey.

"Hey uncle Tenzin what's up with you?" Naruto said confused. Tenzin was just backing up with a look of fear on his face. The reason why is because whenever he was in a room alone with the two animals they were like little devils and would destroy everything but when anyone else came in they acted innocent.

"You keep those two away from me" Tenzin said as he ran out of the room.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Naruto said then shrugged.

"Yip" Kurama said.

"Squeak" Squibbon said.

"Come on guys lets go find toothless" Naruto said and walked with his pets.

 **(Later that night)**

"Avatar Korra I have something for you" The man said walking up to Korra.

Naruto just had a look of annoyance on his face as did Korra.

Korra jumped off the balcony she was sitting on and faced the man. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends I'm not joining his task force" Korra said as she used earth bending to turn the man around and kicked him to send him away.

"It's not a gift. It's an invitation" The man said bringing out the invitation.

"To what?" Korra asked.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of republic cities movers and shakers will be their. The councilman humbly requests your attendance" The man said.

 **(At the gala)**

Tenzins family entered the gala wearing formal air nomad attire. Korra was wearing a formal water tribe outfit. Naruto was in his police uniform as was expected of him at these kinds of events and Naruko was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

As they walked in the crowd clapped for Korra and some even clapped for Naruto.

"I can't believe this is all for me" Korra said.

"Careful Korra. Knowing Tarrlok he probably has something planned" Naruto said.

"Naruto is right. Korra keep you guard up" Tenzin said.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us the city awaits it's hero" Tarrlok said and then lead Korra away. Naruto fallowed much to Tarlloks annoyance while Tenzin had to keep an eye on his kids.

"Korra it is my pleasure to introduce republic cities most famous industrialist Hiroshi sato" Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you" Korra said politely.

"Old man Hiroshi, it has been a while" Naruto said. Naruto then walked up to the man and held his hand out.

Haroshi looked shocked. "Naruto my boy. It is expellant to see you again" Haroshi said as he shook Naruto's hand then pulled him into a hug.

As they hugged Naruto patted Haroshi on the back.

"I see your friends with our young Avatar here". Haroshi then turned to Korra. "We're all expecting great things from you" Haroshi said.

"Right greatness" Korra said muttering the last part to herself.

"Hey Korra, Naruto" Said the voice of Mako.

"They turned to see Mako all dressed up with a beautiful girl on his arm.

"This is my daughter Asami" Haroshi said.

"Naruto" Asami said happily and went up to hug her friend and Naruto returned the hug.

"But I Guess Naruto doesn't need introductions

"But I guess Naruto doesn't need introductions" Haroshi said as the two friends hugged.

Something about this hug didn't sit well with Korra.

"Asami look at you' did you do something different with your hair?" Naruto said in a teasing way.

Asami lightly swatted his arm. "Haha Naruto"

"So Asami how did you meet our favorite fire bender over here?" Naruto asked.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped" Bolin said entering the conversation.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked with concern.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament" Mako said in happiness.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin said happy and exited putting his arm around Mako's shoulder.

"Yeah" Korra said excitedly.

"Chief Beifong I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met?" Tarrlok said calling Naruto's mother over.

She walked over and got in Korras face. "Just because the city is throwing you this big party, don't think your something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this" Lin said aggressively.

Naruto just groaned at his mother.

"Hiroshi. Asami. A pleasure" Lin said in a kinder tone as she turned to the two.

"Greetings Lin" Hiroshi said to Lin.

Later on Tarrlok

took Korra to answer a bunch on reporters.

"Avatar Korra! You witnessed Amon take peoples bending away first hand. How serious of a threat does he pose to the innocent people of republic city?" One reporter asked.

Korra cleared her throat. "I think he presents a real problem"

Naruto saw Tarrlok look at a reporter and narrowed his eyes.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrloks task force? As the Avatar shouldn't you be going after Amon?" The reporter asked.

"Well…I" Korra said.

"Why are you backing away from this fight" The reporter continued.

"What no, I've never backed away from anything in my life" Korra stated.

"You promised to serve this city, are you going back on that promise now?" Another reporter asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" Another reporter asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" Another reporter asked.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" Another reporter asked.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then… I'll join Tarrloks task force and help fight Amon" Korra said.

"There's your headline folks" Tarrlok said and looped his arm around Korras shoulder.

"Damn" Naruto said in anger knowing that Tarrlok played Korra.

Tenzin Lowered his head in sadness.

 **(Republic city hall)**

Both Korra and Naruto were waiting in a board room waiting for Tarrlok to arrive.

Korra had a worried look on her face.

"Thanks… for coming along with me Naruto" She whispered to Naruto.

Naruto's expression softened.?"No problem" Naruto replied.

"My fellow task force deputies" Tarrlok said as he entered the room. "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the dragon flats district. According to my sources there is a cellar underneath this bookstore" He said pointing to the map in the room. "Where equilist train chi blocking in secret"

They later drove up next to the building with a water pump on the truck they drove for water bending.

Korra and Naruto both looked inside and saw chi blockers training.

Each water bender held a large amount of water until Tarrlok gave the signal and they unleashed the torrent and froze most of the chi blocker trainees near the bottom.

Naruto and the other earth benders smashed the wall and captured some more with earth bending.

Two got away and one threw two smoke bombs but korra caught them in water and froze them so the smoke wouldn't escape.

"I'm going after those two" Korra said running after them with Naruto fallowing close behind.

They were running down the hallway with Korra leading the way until she tripped on a line of rope.

She rolled on the ground and a chi blocker hiding on the ceiling jumped down on top of her. But she rolled out of the way and kicked her foot sending a large rock up knocking out the chi blocker.

Another jumped behind her with a bola but two earth pillars came up at its side and another came up in front hitting it in the face knocking it out.

"Thanks Naruto" Korra said.

"No problem water princess" Naruto said.

"Good work you two" Tarrlok said.

There was a photo op when they started to cart the chi blockers off to jail.

 **(Later on in a press conference)**

"Avatar Korra and lieutenant Naruto Beifong bravely answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge. Republic city has nothing to fear from Amon and the equilists" Tarrlok said.

"Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large, why have you failed to locate him?" A reporter said.

"You want to know why. Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. just the two of us tonight a midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If your man enough to face me?" Korra said then she dropped the mike and walked off the stage.

"Idiot" Naruto raged in his mind and stormed off.

 **(Near Midnight at the docks)**

Korra was preparing a boat to leave as Tarrlok and the other task force members helped out.

Tenzin landed with his glider near the team.

"Korra this is madness" Tenzin said to the gitl.

"Don't try to stop me and don't fallow me. Naruto already tried" She said in sadness. " I have to face Amon alone"

Tenzin rounded on Tarrlok. "This is all your doing"

"I tried to talk her out of it to as did lieutenant beifong but she's made up her mind" Tarrlok said.

"Where is Naruto anyway" Tenzin asked.

"He called her an idiot for challenging Amon this early and stormed off" Tarrlok said.

Korra used her water bending to propel her boat to the island.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down" Tarrlok said.

 **(On Avatar Aang Memorial Island)**

Korra stood and waited for Amon to show but he didn't.

"Guess you're a no show Amon. Whose scared now?" Korra said than got up to leave.

She was walking back to the docks when a rope came out of the darkness and snared her pulling her into the darkness.

She freed herself by letting loose a ring of fire and when she got to her feet she saw that she was surrounded by Chi blockers.

She tried to fight

She tried to fight them off but was tied up and her chi was blocked.

She woke up a few seconds later to find herself being held by two chi blockers.

Before anyone could do anything they all heard a high screeching sound coming from the sky then a fire ball came and blew away a few chi blockers. And landing not too far away was Toothless and dismounting of him was Naruto.

"Naruto" Korra mumbled.

Naruto saw that there were 20 chi blockers surrounding Korra and narrowed his eyes. Naruto than ran forward and jumped into the air. When he came down he brought his arms forward and made an earth pillar that hit away one of the chi blockers holding Korra.

Naruto then brought his arm up and an earth pillar came up from under Korra launching her up and Naruto caught her in his arms.

Well korra it looks like you need some recuing" Naruto said.

Naruto then threw Korra into the air and stomped his foot on the ground making an earth cage that caught her.

Naruto than faced the chi blockers that were charging at him.

Naruto ducked under the strike of one chi blocker and jumped into the air over the head of another.

Naruto then brought both his hands up and made earth come up trapping the chi blockers.

Naruto then sent an earth wall at five other chi blockers hitting three of them.

The two that got away were then taken down by Naruto as he threw two large boulders.

"You guys need to do better" Naruto taunted.

Naruto then launched a boulder at another chi blocker.

That chi blocker was hit and another five charged at Naruto.

Naruto ducked and weaved around them. Then he kicked forward and hit a chi blocker that moved around for another attack.

Naruto then punched forward and launched another rock at one of the chi blockers.

That chi blocker was knocked away and the others then charged at Naruto again.

Naruto made an earth wall stopping the chi blockers for a moment before they jumped over the wall but Naruto was ready for them and stomped the ground making their feet sink. Than Naruto brought his hands up and trapped them in earth.

"You guys are really bad at this" Naruto taunted.

Another three chi blockers charged at Naruto but he easily dodged them.

Naruto then punched his right arm to the left and an earth pillar came up and hit one of the chi blockers.

Naruto then jumped up and stomped the ground making two more earth pillars come up and hit the other two chi blockers.

Naruto turned around as another four chi blockers attacked. He dodged a punch from one and grabed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto then moved his hand and trapped the chi blocker in earth.

Naruto then punched the ground making a rock wall behint the three other chi blockers.

Naruto then ran forward and punched one of the chi blockers in the stomack.

"Well that takes care of that. Come out Amon" Naruto said.

"It is nice to see again Naruto" Amon said coming out of the shadows.

Korra gasped as her eyes widened.

"Greetings to you to Avatar I got your invitation.

"Well a party is always more fun when it is a group" Naruto said.

"Well there is still one chi blocker you haven't fought yet" Amon said.

"One chi blocker isn't much" Naruto said.

"Not this one, Come out now and show him you face my follower" AMon said.

A chi blocker than came out of the shadows and took off his mask revealing a young man with red hair and raccoon like markings around his eyes.

"Gaara" Naruto said shocked seeing his lost partner.

Gaara just stared at Naruto.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Gaara still said nothing.

"He has nothing to say to the person that abandoned him" Amon said.

Naruto just glared at Amon.

"Don't worry you will have your fight" Amon said.

"Amon what did you do to him?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing he just saw the light" Amon said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that he has seen how unreliable you benders are and joined me" Amon said.

"You're lying you did something to him" Naruto said angrily.

"Believe what you want. It doesn't matter" Amon said.

"You said your threat now leave" Naruto said.

"Now Avatar our showdown while inevitable is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now… I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan and I am saving you for last. Then you'll get your due and I will destroy you" Amon said.

"You said your threat now leave" Naruto said.

Amon and Gaara who had put his mask back on then walked back into the shadows and away.

Naruto looked up and stomped his foot making the cage holding Korra opan.

Korra dropped down into his arms bridal style.

"Naruto you… you came for me" She asked in surprise.

"Of course I did water princess… Why wouldn't I?" He questioned her.

"Because… Because you were really upset that I did this… I thought you hated me' she choked out.

"Not really Korra. It's too much work to hate you" He said teasingly.

Korra just started to break down and cried in his arms.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless" Korra said in hiccups.

"Don't worry you're safe now Korra" Naruto said.

"You were right though, since that night at the rally, I've been scared, I've never felt like this before, I don't know what to do?" She said to him in a sod.

"Admitting it is the first and hardest thing to do. But hey. I will always protect you and that's a promise of a lifetime" Naruto said soothingly to her.

Tenzin joined them later.

He and Naruto had a wordless conversation and they continued to let Korra cry it out in the blonds arms as the task force entered and arrested the downed chi blockers.

 **AN: Well that is it for this chapter. I am sorry it shouldn't have taken this long to post. Hope you liked the chapter. Merry Christmas.**

 **Please review and nothing bad.**


End file.
